Encuentro Casual
by Kmiya
Summary: Estaba perdido, pero dejó de pensar en esoal ver a aquella extraña niña. ¿De donde había salido? y... ¿Por qué parecía hablar sola? Pre-manga.


**Advertencias:** Pre-manga.  
**Nota:** Adoro a Manta ¿ya lo había dicho? (XD)  
**Palabras:** _1,039. _

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Encuentro Casual**

Miraba a su alrededor sin verdadero interés, aún preguntándose porque su padre había tenido que llevarlo a ese lugar. Es cierto que era la primera vez que visitaba Izumo, pero le resultaba algo aburrido.

Había comprobado que era el único niño en el edificio, así que –aprovechando que su padre había entrado a una junta que de seguro duraría toda la mañana- se escabulló del lugar y decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la zona. Izumo era un lugar curioso, pensó mientras caminaba cerca de un parque. Se le hacia algo rustico, aunque bueno, él todo el tiempo se la pasaba en Tokio, así que era obvio que un lugar con tanto árbol le resultara extraño.

En su camino se topó con un gran parque, iba a pasarlo de largo pero una extraña sensación hizo que se adentrara al mismo. No lo entendía, porque no era alguien que se dejara llevar por los impulsos, según su papá eso era algo muy tonto. Pero, por primera vez, no pensó en los consejos de su padre, no pensó en que si lo que hacia era lo correcto. En lo único que pensó era en que tenía que estar en ese lugar y que algo importante sucedería.

Parpadeó un poco y se detuvo, dándose cuenta que aquel lugar no era un parque, sino una especie de bosque. El temor lo inundó al darse cuenta que estaba perdido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una pequeña niña apareció a un lado. Él la miró sorprendido y ella parecía extrañada de verlo ahí.

―Hola ―saludó, con una voz suave. Manta se sonrojó levemente, considerando que era una niña muy linda, más cuando sonreía.

―H-Hola.

La pequeña, de un cabello rosado corto, miró a un lado suyo con atención, asintió varias veces e intercaló su vista varias veces, viéndolo a él y al espacio vació que estaba a su lado. Manta se extrañó, al no entender que estaba haciendo.

―Parece perdido, no es justo dejarlo aquí ―dijo la pequeña a la aparente nada. Luego negó, al parecer determinada― No lo haré, Mikihisa-san me ha dicho que nunca desampare a nadie.

―Disculpa... ¿Con quien hablas? ―preguntó Manta, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pensando que se había topado con algún tipo de loca― _Claro que esta loca, Padre me ha dicho que la gente de estos lugares siempre son así._

La niña alzó la vista y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que había estado ignorando al niño en todo ese tiempo.

―Con Ponchi y Conchi, me están diciendo que no debería de hablar contigo.

Manta Oyamada era considerado un niño muy listo, para su temprana edad. Estaba preparado mentalmente para aceptar cualquier tipo de realidad, menos la que se le presentaba en ese momento.

―Ajá ―murmró, arqueando una ceja, luchando entre la decisión de salir corriendo de ese lugar o quedarse un poco más―. ¿Y quienes son esos Ponchi y Conchi?

Tamao, como era lógico para ella, señalo a las dos criaturas que tenía frente a ella, pero para Manta sólo estaba señalando dos lugares vacíos. El joven Oyamada estuvo tentado a preguntarle si eran sus amigos imaginarios o algo por el estilo.

―No los vez ¿Verdad?

―Ehm... nop.

Ella rió, al parecer divertida y Manta se cruzó de brazos.

―Es normal que no los veas, ellos son espíritus.

―No te creo ―dijo firmemente Manta. Aquello era una mentira.

―Es verdad. Son los espíritus que me cuidan.

―Ajá... ¿y porqué dos espíritus te cuidarían? ―preguntó Manta, sin creerle nadita.

―Porque soy una ascética en entrenamiento ―dijo, muy orgullosa.

Manta le miró por largo rato en silencio, esperando que la niña de un momento a otro se riera y le dijera que todo eso era una broma. Pero ella no tenía intención de hacer eso.

―Mentirosa.

―¡No miento! ―hizo un puchero, abrazando un tipo de libreta muy grande.

―¡Si mientes! ―le acusó Manta, señalándola― Mi Papá dice que los espíritus no existen y esas cosas del espiritismo son puras mentiras.

Tamao frunció levemente el seño, sin dejar de estrujar su tabla.

―No seas tonto ―dijo, por primera vez seria― Tu papá es el que te esta mintiendo, estoy segura que si te concentras podrás verlos. Los espíritus siempre están con nosotros, pero no todo el mundo puede verlos.

―¿Si me concentro los veré? ―preguntó, ahora no del todo convencido. Esa niña parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

―Sip, hazlo, hazlo ―le señaló nuevamente el lugar donde estaban _los espíritus._

Manta, no muy convencido, miró hacia ese lugar y se concentró en un solo pensamiento_ Si existen quiero verlos, si existen quiero verlos_. Duró así por largo rato, incluso hasta llegó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente su reacción fue soltar un grito y caerse hacia atrás. Frente a él estaban dos seres extraños, uno parecía un mapache y el otro un zorro, pero deformes y algo transparentes. Tamao rió contenta.

―¡Ves! Te dije que si existían.

―Tamao ―una nueva voz, esta vez de un niño, hizo acto de presencia.

Ambos niños voltearon hacia un lado y ahí, con una sonrisa divertida, se encontraba un niño de cabello castaño y un traje raro. Manta parpadeó, mirándolo curioso y luego miro a la niña, dándose cuenta que le estaba hablando a ella.

―Tamao, tenemos que irnos ―volvió a hablar.

Ella asintió, completamente sonrojada. Miró por última vez a Manta, antes de hacer una inclinación y decirle que le gustaría verlo nuevamente, para después ir corriendo hacia donde el otro chico había estado antes.

Manta duró un buen rato en el suelo, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente sólo. Y antes de que pudiera razonar algo, uno de los hombres que trabajaban con su padre lo encontró y se lo llevó, diciéndole que el Señor Oyamada no estaba contento por aquel acto de rebeldía.

Pero Manta no lo estaba escuchando, él sólo pensaba que aquello había sido todo muy extraño como para que en verdad hubiera sucedido. Aunque, nunca se presentó ante la niña y no supo quien era el chico que fue a buscarla.

Sonrió, ya no le importaba si fue real o no, por primera vez, se sintió muy a gusto con alguien de su edad y, además, esa niña era muy bonita.

―Tamao ―murmuró, contento.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
